kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Who Can Prevent the Dark Christmas Eve?
is the eleventh episode of Kamen Rider Drive. It is the debut of the Deco Traveler, Road Winter, and Colorful Commercial Shift Cars, Kamen Rider Mach, the new Roidmude general Medic, and Chase's other identity, Proto-Zerohttp://www.toei.co.jp/tv/drive/story/1204824_2271.html, marking his identity spotted by Mr. Belt through seeing his plat number will be unveiled in some later episodes. Synopsis When it is discovered that Volt is trying to cause a blackout on Christmas Eve to further the Roidmudes' plans, Shinnosuke and Kiriko race to stop them. Plot Drive Type Technique continuously pumped electricity into Heart, trying to sacrifice himself to destroy the Roidmude before Chase used Execution Spider and separated them. Heart was saved in the nick of time while Drive was seemingly killed from the explosion. Members of the Special Investigation Unit figured out Volt's plan is to create a mass blackout. With the police forces refuse to believe Genpachiro, the team decided to seek out the Volt Roidmude while in his civilian form. In Krim's underground base, Shinnosuke was revealed to have survived the explosion while being spirited away by three Shift Cars; Deco Traveler, Road Winter and Colorful Commercial (this Shift Car also creates a decoy to cover up their operation). Shinnosuke realised that Volt's blackout plan was based on one of the late author Goro Minami's works and search for clues which lead him to one of the writer's acquaintances, Kouya Nishihori, the same criminal that Shinnosuke encountered back in the day before Global Freeze happened. With the help of Jun Honganji, he managed to gain access to Kouya's prison cell and get the story's ending. Shinnosuke picked up Kiriko and explained that Volt's plan would be staged on the Electro Mall. Once they arrived, they witnessed Volt and tried to stop him. However, the Roidmude revealed himself not to be the real Volt, but instead a recreation of the original template. Before Shinnosuke as Drive would face Volt, Brain and Chase interfere, leaving Kiriko to deal with Volt. After setting up his plan, Volt consumed three Spider Viral Cores and morphed into a giant Spider to battle Tridoron. Touched by Drive's plea to step aside for the good of many, Chase releases him but in return having himself attacked by a mad Brain. As Kiriko is about to be killed by Volt, an unknown figure saved her before Drive Technique appeared. Drive used Tridoron to reduce Volt back to his original state and destroy him while Kiriko destroys his device. With the two celebrated their victory, Chase discovers his Roidmude form and number, 000 after receiving damage from Brain's attack. Nonetheless from their defeat, the Roidmudes' main goal was accomplished: to revive one of their comrades, Medic. When Shinnosuke arrived at a dinner that Kiriko reserved in a restaurant, he realized that his birthday party, Christmas party and the Special Investigation Unit's year end party were all combined into one celebration much to his distraught though he accepted it much later. While Mr. Belt and all of the Shift Cars watched the party from afar, Chase/Roidmude Proto-0 witnessed his own number designation in disbelief. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * , : * : * : * : * : Guest cast * : * /Roidmude 024: Shift Cars *'Cars Used:' **Type Change: Shift Technic, Shift Speed, Shift Wild **Tire Exchange: Justice Hunter, Hooking Wrecker *'Type Used:' **Type Technic, Type Speed, Type Speed Hunter, Type Wild, Type Wild Wrecker *'Viral Cores Used:' **Chaser Spider *'Busou Forms Used' **Busou Chaser Spider Error Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 41, . *'Closing Screen Shift Car' **Kamen Rider: Drive **Shift Cars: Shift Speed, Deco Traveler, Colorful Commercial, Road Winter *'Roidmude Count' **'Appearing/Casualties:' Heart, Brain, Chase/Proto 0, Medic, Volt Roidmude (Ghost)† **'Count at episode end:' 89 *'Answer to the episode's question': Kamen Rider Drive, Kiriko, and Kamen Rider Mach. *Rio Uchida (Kiriko Shijima) and Taira Imata (Genpachiro Otta) celebrated their 23rd and 39th birthdays respectively during the filming of this episode. *A short flashback to Episode 0: Countdown to Global Freeze occurred in this episode. *Lupin is mentioned by Kōya Nishihori when he meets up with Shinnosuke in prison. References Category:Christmas Episode